1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to an organic thin film transistor (organic TFT), a method of manufacturing the same, and a flat panel display having the organic TFT, and more particularly, to an organic TFT structure that can prevent malfunction of devices due to cross-talk between adjacent organic TFTs, a method of manufacturing the organic TFT, and a flat panel display having the organic TFT.
2. Description of the Related Art
TFTs are used as switching and driving devices, for controlling and driving the pixels in flat panel displays, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), or an electroluminescent display (ELD).
A TFT has source and drain regions doped with a high concentration of dopant, a semiconductor layer having a channel region formed between the source and drain regions, a gate electrode located on a region corresponding to the channel region and insulated from the semiconductor layer, and source and drain electrodes contacting the source and drain regions.
Current flat panel display devices require flexibility in addition to slimness.
To meet the flexibility requirement, the use of a plastic substrate instead of a glass substrate has been attempted. However, when a plastic substrate is used, low temperature processes must be employed. Therefore, conventional polysilicon TFTs cannot be used.
As a solution to this problem, organic semiconductors have been developed. The organic semiconductor has the advantage of cheap manufacture, since it can be processed at a low temperature.
However, malfunction due to cross-talk between adjacent organic TFTs is a problem causing less use of organic TFTs.